1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispenser for sheet material supplied in a spirally wound roll such as paper towels, or the like, in which the paper web is fed from the supply roll by an electrically driven feed roller and an opposed spring biased feed roller follower for gripping and feeding the paper web through a discharge slot in a housing. A reciprocating cutter assembly is mounted adjacent the discharge slot and feed roller which includes a carriage with an electrically driven rotary cutter blade mounted thereon with the carriage being guided by a guide structure and propelled transversely of the path of the paper web by an electrically powered cable and drum arrangement.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Paper web material such as paper towels and the like have been dispensed from a supply roll by using various structural arrangements. Usually the supply roll is rotatably supported so that when tension is exerted on the free end of the paper web, the paper web can be pulled outwardly with the supply roll rotating on a support structure so that a desired quantity, either fixed length or variable length, may be separated from the paper web for use. While various types of power operated dispensing devices are known, they are not the same as or equivalent to the structure disclosed in this application. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed.